


Joyce Chemical (Clean Version)

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Cock Transformation, Feminization, Gen, Humiliation, Lactation, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Transformation, multicock, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Joyce Chemical is interested in fresh blood! An internship program with the local university is the perfect collaboration to energize the company and put impressive work on resumes. The only question is, can these students bear the factory’s many strange products?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this story. This version lacks gross extreme fetishes seen in some of my other work. If you enjoy those, check out the alternative version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Breast Expansion, Ladies with Dicks

How did every other woman in this place have such enormous racks!? Amanda wasn’t normally the type to grow sensitive about her breast size… well, actually, she was, but still! What sort of office had a staff of women that seemed to all be smuggling cantaloupes under their jackets!? It was just another eerie warning sign to the thirty-something woman. How did a place where cow udders seemed to be part of the dress code even exist!?

Finally, after a long trek through this labyrinth of a manufacturing plant, Amanda was at her goal. This ought to be the owner’s office, down at the end of this expansive empty hall. Amanda knocked her knuckles against the wood and waited.

“Come in.” A surprisingly light voice quickly blurted.

Steadily Amanda opened the way to face the smoothtalking con artists who’d suckered her in to this whole ordeal in the first place over email. How she’d ever sucked her into thinking her disgusting and inhumane chemical plant was a good internship opportunity for freshmen was beyond Amanda! This ended now. Amanda was going to call off the deal altogether.

The owner came into view, more casual than Amanda had ever seen even the boldest employees act at her university co-op office. The woman was relaxed in her fancy leather padded office chair, hands behind her head with legs and black high heels kicked up on a table corner. Damn, she was brave to act like this in her outfit! Sure, she had on dark tights up to her thighs, but that didn’t change just how ridiculously short the hemline of her business skirt was! Where did she even buy that thing!? Who in god’s name sold a business skirt that stopped after covering someone’s ass!? The deep navy blue skirt made upskirts at the other woman’s crotch effortless with just a glance at her!

At least her top half was just a little more modest. Her business jacket that same blue shade was at least a fully functional piece of clothing covering her arms well. Really, the only sultry thing about her midsection were those cartoonishly larger breasts somehow wrapped inside that thing! Her jugs were the biggest yet; god this place had a thing for titties. While the jacket garment on the boss didn’t seem too tight, Amanda felt if she wanted to, the other woman could give a flex of her shoulders and send a projectile button flung where she pleased.

Amanda looked at her head on, trying to catch her attention. She didn’t meet her gaze at first, letting amanda just gaze into her neck-length hair. My, Amanda hadn’t ever been so alarmed looking at someone’s body as she did looking at this business woman’s hot pink hair. Something about this particular shade had such an unnatural and unsafe quality to it, urking her body in a primal way as if it were trying to warn her of a predator or a poisonous animal. Was it glowing? It couldn’t be glowing, right? That was just the beams off the overhead light reflecting, surely.

The unnatural colors continued the moment the business woman finally turned her way, sporting silver eyes and dark violet lips… something about the way those lips looked all plumped up with that color sent another little bolt through Amanda, inviting just a tinge of homosexuality in her veins as she wondered just how good those lips could actually work. Miraculously, none of the color seemed to be spilling or smearing over the rest of her face, even as she sucked loudly on a lollipop. That… that was lipstick right? That couldn’t just be her actual lip color...

Finally, as Amanda made it halfway across the room, the strange woman snapped into action. She raised her hands to stretch, then lobbed her sucker away into the distant trash can, landing in the distant bin with pinpoint accuracy. The rest of her snapped to life in one smooth coordinated motion, spinning around in her chair before leaping out of it and leaning over her desk. In a blink of Amanda’s eyes, the woman had her hand extended ready to greet her.

“Hey. Good morning! Name’s Joyce. Dr. Joyce. Felicia Joyce. You can call me Joyce. Or Dr. Joyce. Call me whatever. Call me if you need the business, too.” the business woman spat out in a single breath.

“Uhh…” Amanda was taken aback by the woman’s introduction. She reached in for the offered handshake. Her hand felt on the verge of asphyxiation in an instant as Dr. Joyce’s death grip shook her comparatively limp arm like a predator shaking prey.

“I… We’ve met before.” Amanda finally answered. “I’m from Banner State University. I came here to discuss the conditions of the co-op opportunities for students we agreed on. Your secretary asked I meet you in person for this sort of discussion.”

“Oh! Oh, yes, great, great. Glad to finalize this. Pretty great collab. Gotta thank her for that. Veronica’s a doll! Great secretary.” Veronica rambled, pressing a nearby intercom. “Hey Veronica! Nice work again. Also, cancel my 12. Make sure my sub today is turkey.”

Seconds passed, a voice came over the desk intercom. “...Ma’am, I’m not at the desk, I’m still busy with the storage failure on the floor above you-”

“Veronica, I know what I want to do with my company. Get back here. Get someone else on it. Floor above that too. That’s probably gonna blow soon if that blew. Any rate, get me my turkey.” Joyce instructed.

“...Yes Dr. Joyce.” Veronica shrugged.

Finally, Dr. Joyce turned her attention back Amanda’s way, a distant explosion barely audible among their silence.

“So, what’d you need? Want more on board? Always need more hands.” Joyce asked.

“Well, no, actually, I want to back out of the deal.” Amanda began. “I can’t in good conscience let our students learn and work here given all I’ve learned about your company.”

Dr. Joyce put on a furrowed and smile that together merged into the dictionary definition of ‘c’mon now’. “Oh, pfft! What? Tabloids get to you? You really believe that? Our stuff’s safe! Safe as can be!”

“Yes! Yes I certainly do believe the CSB and the FDA when they say this place isn’t safe!” Amanda blurted in disbelief. “How do you answer to all these accusations? How do you sleep at night at these reports claiming all sorts of strange changes to people using your products and your employees!?”

“Lady, safety is important. Safety’s #1 here. No one’s died here! Ever! Some folks have uh… Well, some folks got weird. Bigger butt, larger chest, usually larger chest… but no deaths! I don’t make danger. I sell fun. I sell body personalization” Joyce dismissed.

The desk intercom came on again “Dr. Joyce?”

“Yes Veronica?” Joyce hurriedly answered.

“We had a containment failure on the 7th floor. Also, your personal massage is here. Should I let him in?” asked the secretary.

Joyce turned her attention back to Amanda. “You want your cock sucked?”

“Excuse me!?” Amanda yelled in disbelief.

“You want a blowjob? Great lips this guy. Can’t believe he takes my shaft. Not many can do that! Lipstick’s made by us. Mouth’s like a sex doll! Great head! Can’t shut his mouth too. Likes it though! Puts it on every day voluntarily. Likes 15 inch girl dicks too much.” Joyce enthusiastically explained.

Amanda’s face twisted and tensed in rage as she tried to make sense of everything. Her face finally simmered down to some resemblance of calm. She summoned her last ounce of professionalism to answer Joyce’s question.

“Dr. Joyce, you’ve proven to me over the course of this meeting that not only was my suspicion about your business’s practices totally just, but that your company is beyond any hope of using for our planned internships. This deal is over!” Amanda demanded.

Dr. Joyce sat there for a moment taking in Amanda’s demands. Her finger buzzed the intercom again. “Veronica, cancel the masseuse.”

Dr. Joyce turned her attention back to Amanda. “Well Ms. Amanda, that’s sad. Looked forward to the interns. I really want to convince you! This is good! Care to stay a while longer?”

“No! This is insanity!” Amanda barked. “I won’t see what perversions you subject my students to, you quack!”

With that, the negotiations were over. Amanda turned around and started storming off in a huff. “Wait, Ms. Amanda!” Joyce called out. “Hold on a second. Don’t do this! Especially when the containment fai-”

“I’m through with this! Enjoy your industrial death trap by yourself, you horrible woman!” Amanda roared.

An enraged Amanda thrust open the door and slammed it behind her, thoroughly fed up with the immoral practices of Joyce Chemical. What nerve! To think someone would manipulate her and her students so immorally...

Amanda’s pace was steady at first… until that strange deep rumble from the apparent explosion earlier started thundering louder. Lights started to flicker The hall was wobbling a tad as if there was an earthquake. Something was off down the hall, Amanda could almost see it.

Oh my god! A huge cloud of white gas was barrelling towards her from down the hall!

Amanda’s fight or flight response immediately kicked in as the massive dust plume started shooting down the halls like a crashing tidal wave. She did an about face and ran as fast as she could for the nearest source of safety: Dr. Joyce’s office back down the long barren hallway she’d just trotted through. She tried her absolute hardest to run, but an office outfit wasn’t the correct gear for sprinting past a rushing fog filling a hallway. Amanda’s heel broke halfway down the corridor, making the woman trip and fall onto the carpet.

As the woman recoiled on the ground, she turned to get one last glimpse of the white gasses closing in. Within a second of her last glance, the whole haze washed over her. Everything after became a blur...

* * *

The sound of machinery chittering rang in Amanda’s ear. The woman rose from sleep, arising slowly like a zombie from the night before. Steadily as she opened her eyes and glanced around, she grew more aware of her surroundings. She was in some sort of lab. Her naked body was pinned to some sort of rack, hooked up to a health monitor off to her right. To her left, she saw other woman hooked up to her machine, maybe two dozen or more. All of them were butt naked, and all of them seemed stacked beyond believe. Jealousy came back to the forefront of Amanda’s mind as she saw so many other ladies far more endowed than her.

Then, her gaze glanced downwards.

“M-my boobs!” Amanda shouted.

That horrible little cutting board of a chest Amanda had known all her life was gone! She’d finally gotten her dues! Absolutely massive bouncy cantaloupes were hanging from her figure, poised to bursting with fresh milk! Oh how amazing! Finally she had the massive obscene porn star knockers she’d always wanted! Her areolas looked wide as could be. Her erect nipples looked to be almost half an inch in length!

Something else was attached to Amanda. At the end of her huge breasts were two little suction cups situated over her nipples. Mere moments after her realization the device was there, the gadget let out a loud beep. A light on the end of the device flashed. The suction on her breasts tripled. Amanda gasped as she was awakened to a whole new erogenous zone more intense than any other part of her body she’d play with, all the while her fat tits squirting strands of thick milk into the small plastic cup. She was being milked like a cow!

Amanda twitched and yelled as her bust continued to drain into the confines of that tight plastic, underprepared for just how ecstatic the sensation was. Her hands reached back to grip the metal table she was resting on, clenching it with a hard grip and biting her lip to hold on for dear life. Liquid wouldn’t stop spurting! Oh goodness, it felt incredible!

Eventually all the noise Amanda was making finally drew the attention of a ground floor operator. A petite, soft faced scientist boy rushed in to speak with Amanda. “I’m sorry ma’am! Is the suction too intense?”

Amanda gasped, barely able to speak from the combination of her chest and her groggy awakening. “Nnn-nnnh! More! Harder!” She called out in a reckless declaration.

The femboy scientist complied. The suction ramped up to an extra 50% force. Amanda nearly lost her goddamn mind as this unearthly satisfying tug ravaged her frame. This whole shameless display of effectively jacking her nipples for milk had her legs crossed and her cunt soaked. Her whole body was awash in the sweetest sexual high she’d ever known. Amanda could get use to this.

After a few minutes of getting her newest, most poignant lady bits sucked like never before, the femboy scientist finally explained why she was here. “Sorry for this drastic change in scenery! One of our vats of milk-enhancement formula exploded right before you showed up. All employees exposed to the fumes are required to be have their enhanced breasts milked until enough has been extracted to avoid the growth of potentially body-sized breasts.”

Amanda nodded along with a borderline drunken smile, far more interested in the raging sensations in her cleavage than what the scientist had to say.

“We should have you back to normal in just a short while!” The scientist rang out. “We can completely undo any unsavory and unwanted changes with this, so we’re happy to return you back to the body you had speaking with Dr. Joyce.”

Wait, hold on. Body she had before? Back to that limp little twig of a body she’d always hated!? Fuck no! This was ideal!

“U-uuh, hold on!” Amanda blurted. “Is there any way I can keep my body… like this?”

“Well um... “ the scientist began. “You should be safe to leave now; there’s a 0% chance of violent, unplanned mutations happening. However, your breasts are going to remain that large and deluge that quantity of milk until we fully drain them. If we were to stop now, you’d have to deal with those overstimulated, milk erupting breasts every day!”

Amanda looked on blank faced. “Stop now” She blurted as fast as she could.

“Alright, you’re the boss…” The scientist replied.

With a flip of a switch, Amanda’s machine powered down and let her free. Her insane bosoms hung weighty and wet from the massive amounts of fluid inside and splattered around them. Amanda tried just to simply walk and already her nipples were dribbling milk and sending signals to her crotch it needed a fist shoved inside her.

“Of course, if you ever reconsider, we’re happy to get your body back to where you’re more comfortable.” The scientist added.

“Oh! Oh no, I think I can live with this. I think I’m just fine…” Amanda smiled, fingers dancing around her plumped-up areolas.

“Duly noted!” The scientist continued. “I’ll tell Dr. Joyce you’re perfectly safe and opted to keep your new breasts.”

Amanda was totally enamoured with this new addition to her body. All of a sudden, most of the ridiculous science flying around this strange chemical plant seemed a lot more solidly justified. If all of this could expand her life to such new heights then…

“Say, excuse me!” Amanda spoke up. “Could you please tell Dr. Joyce ...something else? I think some of Banner State’s student body could benefit from this place...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Feminization, Male Breast Expansion, Lactation, Humiliation

Victor wasn’t so sure about this. Was this… was this really normal procedure for a laboratory? 

Out from an expensive freezer Mary pulled out a glass of some unfamiliar liquid. It looked far more inviting than any other concoction in the room, presented in an actual dishware glass instead of the typical beakers littered throughout the lab. Apparently it was made to be consumed… which seemed horribly hazardous in a lab environment. Every single lab he’d been in before emphasized no food or drink to Victor. I guess the professional world was just a little different?

“You’ll need to down this before you start working here!” Mary instructed. “It’s standard practice for here, strange as it may seem. It’ll give you an immunity to some of the nastier biohazards in here, should worse come to worse and they somehow escape.”

“I… well…” Even with Mary’s stoic instructions, Victor was still beyond afraid. He stood there for a good long while contemplating his options. 

Well, this was a dream opportunity. There was no way he was going to question his superior as one of his first ever interactions with Joyce Chemical as a company. Victor downed the vial quickly right before Mary, eager to get on with the rest of the job introduction. 

“Wonderful!” Mary cheered. “Right this way then Victor, you’ve got a whole ensemble of coworkers to meet!”

Mary parted the door to a deeper portion of the lab, this one lined with fume hoods and pipetting stations everywhere. Maybe a dozen other scientists were working away, cultivating god knows what to test who knows on it. 

Victor smiled wide. This all felt just like his undergrad lab back at university! Oh wow, he’d fit in here perfectly well! All that prior worry about downing some strange liquid vanished in a heartbeat. Victor was ready to work!

The introduction continued. Mary pulled the boy to a woman that looked like a close friend, someone apparently well known enough to greet her coworker with a smile and wave. “Angie, this is Victor! He’s the new hire for the lab.”

Goodness, everyone here looked so attractive! Mary and Angie were shockingly beautiful women; he’d hardly ever seen scientists with breasts this expansively large! Victor couldn’t help but get a little nervous greeting yet another smart and gorgeous woman working their. He smiled as bright he could and reached forward to shake her hand. 

Victor rang out to greet “Hi there Ang-”

...What? Was that...

Victor’s beaming smile and unflinching confidence broke in half as he tried to greet his new acquaintance. His voice… that didn’t sound right at all. Was that his mind playing with him or?

“I’m Vict…” What!? What the fuck was going on!? All of a sudden, his deep baritone voice had completely evaporated! Instead of his normal voice speaking, this wimpy, high pitched, girly squake was coming out of him! Something was wrong, very wrong! 

In that brief moment of silence, Victor became aware of the sounds of clothing straining below him and all the strange sensations racing through his head. Something was going terribly wrong! 

“Victor, Victor are you okay?” Mary began. 

Angie chimed in. “You gave him the prep drink right? Everything here should be fine but-”

“I did! I’m not sure what’s the matter.” Mary marveled.

Victor stared ahead and tried to put together what all these unearthly sensations meant. What was going on? Breathing was starting to get difficult! Oh god, what was happening!

Angie stared at Victor trying to assess what exactly was the matter. Suddenly, she let out a sharp gasp and lunged forward with a yell. “Get him out of his lab coat! His lab coat looks way too tight!” 

The two woman leapt forward as if the whole matter were an emergency, ripping off the temporary lab coat with all their strength! Relief was instantaneous. Victor took a deep, satisfied breath in to fill his depleted lungs… and felt his chest sticking fat out far more than he remembered. Victor’s gaze shot down. That fresh breath of air came rushing rout back out his face in astonishment! 

Boobs! Oh my god, huge fucking tits! In just the span of that quick minute, his once svelte and boyish chest had blossomed into insane milky mammaries stretching his v-neck enough to make the piece show midriff. Victor couldn’t believe it! He shook his upper body back and forth just a tad, just to see if all that bouncy girl meat was really attached to him. His attempt bore bad news: it was. Worse yet, shaking them kickstarted them growing even faster. 

“H-help meee!” Victor desperately shouted in a squeaky girl’s voice. 

Angie and Mary scrambled in panic. “V-victor, I don’t know what’s happening!” Mary blurted out. “The lab has plenty of equipment for stopping fires and toxins but… but nothing like this! 

The sudden yells emanating throughout the back of the lab attracted attention quickly. From off distance fume vents and pipetting stations, a whole mob of scientists moved in to see what the commotion was about. Victor was mortified as his body continued to change totally out of his control. Face growing softer, boobs growing larger and larger still…

Victor felt pain start to set in, centered around his hips. He looked down. This huge knockers blocked any hope at seeing himself from the front. His head quickly twisted to view his bottom. Now his legs were changing too! His old sturdy and dependable ones were rapidly redistributing their mass, concentrating around the meat of his thighs to puff up a truly impressive bottom. Infact, it was so impressive, so uncomfortably thick, his jeans couldn’t take it! These men’s jeans weren’t built to house ludicrous amounts of juicy, plump and girly boy ass in their confines! He needed to tug them off before those buttons started leaving awful imprints on his skin! 

Victor’s hands hurriedly shot to undo his pants. The button was impossible to wrestle off! He was dearly lucky the thing came ripping off on its own accord from his shrinking waist and expanding ass. His hands quickly undid the zipper and started yanking down his jeans. Hurriedly he pulled the clothing off of the most expansive bit of his changing body, sighing in relief he’d escaped such discomfort… right in front of the ensemble of scientists. 

Shame finally struck Victor in full force as the impact of what exactly he was doing set in. Victor was… Victor was undressing in front of a group of his new peers, showing everyone his light grey boxer-briefs in full. Victor froze. His wide-eyed gaze looked at all those stunned faces with breathless shame. For a brief moment, he contemplated pulling his pants back up a tad to bear the physical pain and spare some embarrassment. That opportunity whized by as his jeans finally lost grip of the thick meat bottleneck on his thighs and fell to the ground on their own accord. What a way to introduce himself. 

Oh, but just as Victor thought things couldn’t get any worse, just as victor felt there was no possible way his body could betray him in any worse possible way, it all got worse ten fold. 

A sudden warmth spread across Victor’s chest. The boy froze solid, fearing the worst was happening. The warmth continued to set in, focused almost entirely around the very tip of his new titanic titties… Victor was lactating. His giant leaky breasts were making a fool of himself in front of all these people  
As much as he wanted to immediately frantically apologize for the incredible act his upper half was committing, Victor couldn’t sum up the words. All he could muster was some groan, some deep, dazed, mesmerized groan of relief, shock, and even delight as his nipples gushed torrents of milky white liquid all over his clothes. He couldn’t stop his chest… he was almost happy it couldn’t when it felt this amazing. 

When it all finally stopped, when a small moment of silence broke through after Victor’s pitter-patter of udder containment failure ended, he was totally breathless. He gasped for oxygen, trying to refuel his poor lungs constricted by the tight confines of his t-shirt, totally equipped to handle his now basketball-sized torpedo-shaped melons. Victor pried off that awful article of clothing too, now almost totally naked aside from his grey boxer brief. Everyone could see his explosively huge chest and his inch-long nipples effortlessly... 

Seconds passed and no more milk escaped his tits. It… it seemed it was all over!

Then, a surging feeling hit him from nowhere. The sudden sensation of his bosoms instantaneously feeling as if they were about to explode set in. The worse hadn’t yet passed.

One last sharp gasp escaped poor Victor as he felt it all happened.That same helpless stare set in as he felt his body betray him like never before. As if they were blossoming flowers, Victors breasts surged to a size like never before, visibly filling like water balloons in front of all of his new coworkers! Victor could hardly keep his balance as the ever increasing weight of his exploding chest grew higher and higher. It felt as if two overstuffed college backpacks were strapped to his front! And worse yet, his impressive nipples kept growing longer and larger, taking a form nearly two inches long. Dual streams of milk were starting to escape his backed-up breasts as two torrents like ejaculating cocks spurt from his mammaries. 

Mary and Angie’s eyes went wide as they saw what once was a normal boy turn into an insanely busty one person milk factory, uncontrollably spraying creamy white torrents everywhere.

It was the most mortifyingly embarrassing event of Victor’s life… and it’d only just begun. 

The huge inaugural surge picked up speed, expanding faster and faster out of Victor’s chest. He stammered and whimpered and moaned as his new chest grew to beyond obscene sizes, surging larger than the most enormous watermelons. An entire fridge’s worth of boy milk was packed in his chest, his now 3 inch nipples pissing torrents of the stuff everywhere. Victor felt like crying… but honestly, the strange sultry sensation of relief from feeling his breasts release their burden had a strange soothing aspect to him that kept him calm. 

Mary’s look of mortified staring contorted to a gleeful smile. “Wow, I can’t believe someone finally fell for it!”

At that moment, the looks of astonishment all surrounding Victor all morphed into wide smiles and teary eyes. Everyone in the room was laughing thunderously at him! But… but it didn’t seem to be about his sudden transformation into a sentient calcium tankard. That last comment made it seem like all these giggles were for a very different reason. Victor shook his head. What was going on?

Angie slapped the boy on the back. “Oh, c’mon victor! Chill out! It’s just a bit of hazing!”

Victor twisted his head crooked. “What?”

“It’s just a prank we pull on everyone that shows up! We give them a big juice of horrid chemical we’re working on and let the fireworks fly! No hard feelings!” Mary explained.

“You do THESE sorts of things as pranks!?” a stunned Victor asked.

“Well, not normally anything this mild, no. Usually we scale it up to tentacle limbs for a day or giving someone lips so soft they absolutely need to suck cock. We thought we’d go easy on you since it was your first time!” Mary chimed in again, rubbing Victor’s hairs affectionately.

Angie took control of things now, grabbing Victor by the shoulders and pointing him towards the facility showers. “Go clean up now! There should be a spare hyper-compression bra in the laundry you can wear to stifle these funbags. We’ll get to work once you’re all refreshed and back, okay sweetie?”

Victor didn’t know how to react to everything unfolding around him. What… was this what he signed up for!? This place was ridiculous! The only thing he knew for certain was that bra sounded absolutely wonderful right about now. The embarrassed boy lifted his titanic titties as best he could to the privacy of the bathrooms, hoping everyone would take it easy on him for just a while longer…

Angie and Mary travelled back to their seats at their pipetting, both giggling as hard as they could.

“What a sucker! Can’t believe he downed that whole thing just from me asking! Oh man, hopefully he wisens up fast. Otherwise, people are going to step all over him here!” Mary blurted.

Angie pulled the stools out for her and Mary. “Yeah, poor thing! I can’t believe we can still get people with the old “you need to drink this, haha!” 

Mary took a seat, eager to continue recounting the ridiculous scenes that’d just unfolded before the both of them. However… right as she sat down Mary felt a nasty sting on her right buttcheek from some tiny poking needle. She yelped in surprise. Right on cue, her breasts surged so violently in size, they cleanly busted through her labwear.

Mary leered at her coworker somewhere between genuine anger and a smile. “Angie, you bitch!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Stepfordization, Feminization, Male Breast Expansion, Cock Growth, Multicock

“So, this is where you’ll conduct a test run of everything. It’s a fully recreated kitchen and bathroom, ready to be cleaned.” Dr. Wendys explained. 

“Ma’am… Professor Wendys, is this level of accuracy really that important?” Porter sighed.

“Of course!” Professor Wendy exclaimed. “We need to emulate the exact conditions this product is going to see on the market! If we don’t go the full length to make things as convincing as possible, it could be a failure!”

“Still, do I really need to wear this outfit!?” Porter protested

Porter absolutely couldn’t stand the way he was dressed! He wanted to be the scientist running the test, not the test subject himself! That alone was annoying, but his wardrobe was humiliating! This product was apparently designed for middle-aged housewives and Porter was the only willing test subject they had. He looked like he’d fallen straight out of a 1950s Sears catalog in this getup!

It was hard for Porter to decide on what was worse part of this outfit. It was all so vile and demeaning! The white blouse showing his chest, this awful bright red lipstick smeared on, this horrendously tight blue strap squeezing his waste, this sad excuse for a light blue mini skirt… Urgh, it was all just so awful! Everyone else could see he was wearing girl’s panties just for the experiment. He looked almost like a proper woman the way they’d even dolled up his blonde-hair! And the heels! How did girls ever wear these things!? It felt like every step he took he was about to make him fall over and go crashing into the tile flooring. Thank god they didn’t strap on ridiculous fake breasts or anything or he absolutely would have fallen onto the floor by now. What sort of woman went out in this racey get up anymore, let alone clean a house in it!

“Of course! We have demographic studies that show most women wear these products while cleaning. We need these bits for total accuracy!” Wendy explained.

Porter groaned in discomfort. “Wouldn’t getting an actual woman for this be the ideal!” 

Professor Wendy immediately broke eye contact with that proposition. She laughed awkwardly. The rest of her shpiel rushed out in one hurried breath. “That doesn’t matter, no, this is close enough. Come on now, we’re paying you, get in there and clean.”

With that last remark, Wendy gave Porter a shove on the back and thrust him into the mock living space he’d only gotten peeps of before. Before he could turn around and run out the room in defiance, the door was locked tight behind him. Tugging at the knob was futile, especially with the terrible footing of his delicate high heels.

Porter looked around his surroundings, seeing what exactly he was set to deal with in this sealed and secured testing area. One face of the wall was a mirror reflecting all the room’s contents right back at him, occasionally littered with a few dots.

Moments later, the dots revealed their purpose. Professor Wendy’s voice came back over through the intercom system. “Mr. Porter, just go about using the product. You’re perfectly safe. We’ll be watching from here.”

Porter turned his attention to the other side of the room, an impressive recreation of a dirty, nasty kitchen if he’d ever seen one. A white countertop tarnished with stains and a pile of dirty dishes littered with nasty bits were to his right. To his left was a recreation of a bathroom, sporting a hard water, mildew, and rust stained toilet, bathtub, and sink. The only mildly cleanly thing in the whole room was a single stool with three canisters of a cleaning product Porter had never seen before. He gripped a bottle to inspect.

“Wifetox” was the product’s name. A tiny slogan sat underneath it. “The cleaning supply for a better wife.” A sticker with a strange scribbly pattern lined the cannister’s back… No, wait those weren’t scribbles. Those were words in a font so insanely small he’d need a magnifying glass to actually comprehend anything. He could just barely make out the big capital DANGER at the start of one paragraph. Everything else was millimeter-high text condensing the entire contents of a novella length warning into one mass manufacturable product. 

Porter got to work testing the new formula out. A tissue-like cloth soaked in strange chemicals emerged from the plastic canister with a tug. It seemed so odd… the odor was sort of like a traditional cleaning wipe with that same basic bleach smell, but it had a few other hints to it. Something like a lavender smell, perhaps just something added to the mix to maybe be the deciding reason to use this wipe over others. Was it really worth it though? The pink liquid looked like it’d get anywhere whenever Porter finally started slathering things. Wouldn’t this just stain everything and make an even larger mess? 

Porter yanked the object out in its entirety. Fluid sloppily dribbled off the napkin-like object; Porter’s confidence it’d clean anything was very low. His hands felt a bit strange gripping the thing. He thought to request gloves to help him clean, but he just wanted this over now as soon as possible. He loomed his hand closer, cleaning product in his grip and…

Oh… oh wow! Wow, just one delicate swipe across the kitchen counter and the stains were utterly gone! He didn’t even need to push the object against the counter to get out years-old wine stains out of the counter, it just wiped it all clean with an effortless tap! Porter was amazed! 

“Wow!” Porter exclaimed. This stuff was beyond powerful! An uncontrollable itch for symmetry instantly popped up in his head. The rest of this counter needed to be clean, it was too satisfying not to do so! With that same wipe, Porter pushed the magic little cleaning utensil about the countertop, wiping away years worth of germs and stains in an instant! 

The only real bad part to the whole ordeal were all the strange magenta cleaning fluid getting anywhere. Sure, it didn’t leave a single stain on the whole counter, but a good bit was getting on his chest as he whipped the wipe back and forth! At least the fluid seemed to make his nails sparkle… Oh wait, did they do his nails too dolling him up for this demographic test? Porter didn’t remember that at all, but they certainly did look gorgeous now.

With the counter slayed clean, Porter moved on to the dirty sink. Again, the miracle of the Wifetox wipes showed itself in full! Just one simple slash across the plate’s surface and it was good as new! Gosh, this stuff really tackled nasty bits on plates really well! You could see the chemicals reacting so violently to the germs on those icky surfaces that they even left a faint haze of gasses behind! They didn’t seem to be dangerous, thankfully. They had the same odor as the wipes themselves. Porter had been breathing in gasses just like that now for several minutes now and he felt perfectly fine. Sure, his chest felt a little tight but… ah, that was probably just an error on the people who’d dressed him up. Clearly they’d given him a blouse too small for his fake breasts bulging beneath his figure. Wait a moment… didn’t they forgo that? But his chest was tenting pretty noticeably… 

That hardly mattered now. Right before Porter’s eyes, the cleaning wipes effortlessly wiped the dishes clean of any nasty residue. What an amazing sight! Even with just two wipes, the cleaning fluid splattering everywhere had created an effective cloud of chemicals that was exceptionally good at rinsing and prepping the other dishes. Porter had hardly even touched the other utensils and plates, but they already looked as if they had been through a dishwasher, only needing the slightest of touch ups to be perfectly clean! Porter was so excited! So… so very strangely excited by the whole ordeal. This Wifetox stuff seemed beyond effective. My goodness, he was just the spitting image of an effective wife! Something about it all made his heart flutter… and elsewhere…

“H-haaaa~” Porter purred. For some reason or another, he felt strangely aroused by just being such an effective caretaker! He could feel an undeniable tent start to emerge from beneath his ridiculous… ridiculously pretty wife clothes. He was getting an erection from all this! Weird. Maybe this stuff tended to divert the mind to those sorts of things. Hmm… that seemed a bit to fantastic. Maybe… maybe instead it was just some sort of almost pavlovian response to all this? A clean kitchen meant an effective wife. An effective wife meant a happy husband. And a happy husband meant...

Porter licked his lips. The tent in his skirt got even taller. My goodness, was his erection really this big this whole time? Maybe Porter was underestimating his sex appeal. Nothing got a man more excited than a wife with a huge cock, that was certain.

Porter discarded away his third Wifetox wipe, the dishes and counter now clean as new. Funny, happy, satisfied emotions welled up inside him as he daydreamed once more of what his precious husband might do to him if he saw his good work. Maybe a kiss, maybe a touch, maybe… maybe…

Porter felt his cock pop free of the confines of his panties, poking out from below his skirt at the same time. Something felt a little off there… his cock definitely didn’t seem this big before. Perhaps that was just a nice bonus effect to these wipes; a better, more domesticated cock. 

The sudden surge in penile size didn’t bother Porter at all. There was no reason to panic at all from his body becoming a bit more active. Everything else was perfectly fine! His nails looked as lovely and girly as ever, his balance in his favorite shoes was fine, and his big jiggling husband-pleasing breasts were as full and filled as ever. God, he couldn’t wait to rip that man’s pants off and shove that entire fucking cock down his pretty throat.

The voices through the mirror came back, this time a different one then the lab attendant that’d introduced him. “Okay! Porter, we think we may have manufactured this particular brand a bit too strong. We’re a bit concerned for your safety. Can we ask you step out of the room asap?”

Step out!? Oh, but there was still an entire bathroom to clean! He couldn’t stop now! How was his darling husband ever supposed to blow a load in his mouth when he’d left so much of the house filthy!?

Porter and his new bumbling female assets hurriedly rushed to the other side of the room as fast as possible; at least as fast as possible with such high shoes on. The fumes from the open canister of Wifetox kept morphing his body more and more into the perfect housewife, his enormous leaky dick dribbling clear magenta semen with every step. Moment by moment his chest was surging fuller, head aflutter with ditzy daydreams of some non-existent loyal husband pleasing his wife for pleasing him. 

The demands of the scientists behind the glass wall fell onto deaf ears as Porter thoroughly enjoyed his life as a housewife. More and more of those dangerous wipes were plucked free and put to use, putting Porter in a ridiculous haze of feminizing gasses that grew thicker every minute. In no time, everything was spotless. The whole mini facility was perfectly clean. 

Porter rested for a second, sprawling out inside the spotless bathtub. It’d been so long since he’d taken a minute to himself in all his daily chores… why, he’d hardly checked on his cock at all! It was so needy and throbbing before he’d really started to focus on his cleaning.

Cock? Cocks. Of course, yes. His cocks. Why did he think he had one? Hubby loved all three of his giant forearm-size wife dicks sprouting from his crotch: ‘Dinner’, ‘Bath’, and ‘Me’. They were just the cutest throbbing spires a man could ask for! God, she loved them so much. The way they oozed magenta fluid everywhere all without ejaculating was so wonderful! And the smell… they all smelled so clean…

The hypnotic scent of his own tainted cum made Porter beyond excited. He happily gripped two of his cocks while his mouth claimed a third. Strange. For how much this leaky fluid smelled like his cleaning supplies, it tasted exactly like hubby’s hot spunk. Urrgh, he couldn’t wait to please that big strong man of his! Masturbation was the perfect time waster until his darling came home! He could test his handjob skills, practice his blowjob technique, and relieve all that pent up stress running a household all in one go! 

The fun began. Porter’s mind was awash with sensual fantasies of his fictional husband fucking the absolute shit out tight little anal wife womb, treating him like the absolute ass bitch he was through all the pretty clothes and make up. His cocks started leaking more fluid almost immediately. Both of the dicks in his hands were spurting corrupted pre all over the bathtub, finishing off the few dirty spots Porter had missed cleaning the living space.His head bobbed up and down, pumping away as fast as he could at his middle member. Nothing would do until he could choke on a dick for minutes at a time! Good girls gag. Good wives take it all.

All the while, the open canister of Wifetox and Porter’s Wifetox corrupted spunk was making everything worse by the minute. The horrid feminizing fumes were corrupting him into a hung, stacked housewife every passing second. Porter didn’t care, of course. He noticed his breasts surging larger, he welcomed the improvement. He felt his mouth start to struggle to take his dick circumference, he knew hubby would like it. He realized every other thought racing through his head was about pleasing his husband. He loved it.

Porter was there. His back bent to his limit as he took his lips as deep down his own shaft as they’d go. All three of his cocks erupted, spraying untold amounts of corrupted semen everywhere. Porter took an astonishingly large amount back in his own body before he could take no more. With mascara smudging and tears rolling, he withdrew his own member from his throat and coating everything while screaming in bliss. Nothing beat this. Nothing beat jizzing everything clean like a good girl and a good wife. 

“Okay, Porter? Still there with us?” Another scientist chimed for the intercom. 

“H-haaa…. A-aaah….” Porter gasped. 

The lab tech paused for a minute before responding. “Porter, you don’t have a husband, remember? That’s just the effects of the cleaning chemicals getting to your head.”

A cum-soaked Porter rose in groggy confusion from his bathtub. “Why… Why of course I don’t have a husband! I have my wonderful little hubby who loves me~”

“I think we’ve lost him.” The employee reported to his superior.

“Nonsense!” Professor Wendy triumphantly chimed. “It should wear off with time; at least if he’s in a room that’s not stuffed to the brim with noxious fumes. The weirdness wears off with enough air, obviously”

“What do we do with him then?” The slightly overwhelmed employee asked.

“Well, the second-hand stuff should be non-infectious. Let him work on the janitorial staff and see how it goes.” Wendy declared.

The scientist shrugged his shoulders at his superior’s directions, getting up to fetch a few ultra-sturdy condoms from the lab over. Wendy looked on as the experiment continued. Watching Porter masturbate his now four massive wife cocks in a husband-drunk fever dream was just too intoxicating to look away...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Cock Transformation

“Okay! Let’s take it from the top!” The distant director shouted.

The annoyed actor tightened his face in frustration for a moment before all semblance of rage left him. Those same bright eyes and smile that had launch him this far

Tim eyed the camera and tried to don that sweet voice again. “Joyce Chemical’s products are the finest life enhancement products on-”

“CUT!” Katy yelled. “Cut, cut, cut. Something’s still not right here!”

That cheery facade instantly melted into a frustrated scowl. Why wasn’t this over already!?

Tim was getting tired of these constant reshoots. How long did he have to stay half naked like this!? Even if these were all professionals, he still felt beyond nervous barring most of his body for everyone to see. Did he really have to be naked for a television commercial? His cock was clearly in the shot! Covering his body with white leggings was absolutely not enough to get past the censors! This seemed like a total waste of his drama education...

Like, sure, he absolutely wasn’t ashamed of his rocking body. For someone as short statured as him, he certainly did have a cock more than on par with the rest of the boys. His fat, veiny, 10 incher was a source of pride! Oh, and his delectable abs with just the right amount of tone to keep him looking fit and pretty? Beautiful! Still, it was hard for Tim not to think this whole movie was just this crazy Katy woman directing a porno. The way she was licking her lips in between scenes and the way employees seemed poised to stare at him around corners made it seem like they had ulterior motives.

“Alright! Next shot will have you actually downing the drink this time, okay? I’ve been told we only have one shot at this, that drinks expensive!” Katy remarked. “Isn’t that right Dr. Natasha?

“Oh, mhm! Yes, yes. Very hard to make again, that's for sure. Please do not waste it, that’d be bad!” A 30 year old scientist introvert of a woman informed Tim.

“Ready? Only get one shot at this. Make it count!” Katy yelled.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got.” Tim hand waved back.

The camera drew intimately near for a close-up shot of Tim’s face. The camera started rolling. Tim raised the vial of white liquid to his face, shut his eyes, and tried to make the unknown tonic seem as appetizing as possible. Truth be told; that was extremely difficult. The moment the strange liquid hit his mouth, his body started screaming to spit it out as soon as possible, as if it was an obvious danger that needed to leave his person immediately. Of course, Tim had a bit more composure than that. He liked to think of himself as a professional actor in the making. He overrode his body’s response and started to swallow the nasty drink against his system’s will, all without showing a single glimpse of discomfort on his face. Soon enough, after three big gulps, the glass of fluid was gone and a big loud satisfied “Aaah~” passed out his lips.

For the first time today, Katy didn’t look frustrated. “Cut! Perfect. Good work kid.” The director told him.

With the weight of performance off his shoulders, Tim immediately took to reacting the way his body was demanding. His face soured and his tongue raspberried, trying hard to get that horrible taste off his palette!

“Urgh… what WAS all that!?” Tim asked.

“Hmm? Well, truth be told, I don’t know.” Katy replied. “These folks don’t have a full time filming group on hand, they just commissioned me and my crew. Ask whats-her-face over there. I know just about as much as you do.”

Tim was feeling a bit odd after downing that drink… what exactly did it have in there now? He felt strangely energized and elated but… eurgh. Something absolutely felt off.

It seemed to just be an aphrodisiac, ultimately. The one noticeable thing he could see outside was his veiny cock springing to a full erection. Wow, did they really need him to down the actual thing? At least he knew if he ever needed some sort of male enhancement drug, he’d know one was legit.

Of course, Katy hardly knew that. All this commissioned director was seeing was a college kid getting a steadily larger erection the more she stared at him. Her voice contorted in disgust, eyes looking elsewhere for some source of help.

“W-wait! Hold on!” Tim apologized. “This isn’t what it…”

Right as Tim was ready to explain the situation, something odd hit him. A hiccup set in, a hiccup so firm and strange that it rocked his whole body. Something strange felt like it was welling up in his mouth. It almost seemed like he was about to throw up, but it had a sort of unique motion to it that was unlike any other motion his body had made before.

“C-can you get some help?” Tim asked.

Katy’s disgust tempered as she realized the actor before her might have an actual problem on hand. She motioned the supervising scientist Dr. Natasha back over to help.

“Hmm, yes? Is there something wrong, something acting up?” The doctor asked.

Tim paused and gathered his breath. “Uh… I’m starting to feel kinda weird. Is that supposed to-hhggrbh?!”

Hot, viscuous fluid came retching out of Tim’s face, right onto the floor below! Yet… it wasn’t any of vomit’s normal telltale unflattering colors, it was… pure white! The texture and taste was unmistakably and embarrassingly familiar, an instant reminder to a few wild nights at Banner State where he’d gotten frisky with some other guys. This… this was semen! He’d just puked up semen!

“Jesus!” Katy reacted immediately to the sudden violent display, recoiling into her chair. She looked on in bewildered confusion as her actor heave on his chest.

Before Tim could even start to question what was happening, more baby batter came rocketting out of his face. Tim braced himself and bent over to heave, letting all that outgoing liquid blast out of him as it pleased. At first, it came out splattering and splashing like vomit. Yet, as more escaped him in this sudden violent burst, it all started to come out with a bit more form. Soon it wasn’t so mucha big nasty blast of cum, but big uninterrupted ropes of the stuff. It was totally unlike anything to come out of Tim in his life. At least out his mouth. Truth be told, things were starting to look awfully similar to another bodily fluid excretion…

Tim stood back up straight, gasping for breath. Something about leaning over took so much out of him. Standing of straight, standing up tall and not slouching one bit felt like a peaceful and right position. All his worries about suddenly spraying what seemed to be a cum deluge out of his face seemed to lose their edge as he stood tall, let his arms drap to his side, and just relax…

“Kid? Kid are you okay?” Katy asked. “Doc, what’s wrong with him!?”

“Oh, hold on! It’s a little violent, but everything will be fine soon enough.” Dr. Natasha explained, a smile faintly visible in the corners of her mouth.

The doctor’s words did little to sooth Katy’s worries as she watched the boy react to that horrid drink. Things only got worse as her gaze darted away from his spewing face down between the boy’s legs.

“H-holy shit! Your balls!” Katy yelled.

Before the crowd of film crew, Tim’s nutsack was visibly expanding to ludicrous proportions. His already impressively sized nuts were starting to grow larger and larger in real time, growing as big as baseballs, then melons, then basketballs! Strangely his erection didn’t seem to be getting any larger even as his balls surged huge. It all just seemed to be getting stiffer and… closer? It seemed to hug his stomach more, to press tight against his body. His arms seemed to be following a similar path too; now his limbs weren’t so much draped limp on the side of his body, but actively pressed against his frame as tight as they could go.

“Kid! Kid, talk to me!” The worried director asked. “Do I need to call an ambulance!? What’s wrong!?”

Tim turned his head to address the woman. Casually, as if nothing were the matter, he attempted to speak. Instead of words, fresh ropes of semen came spurting out of his mouth, firing away with speed onto the floor below. Tim’s attempts at speaking soon dissolved into nothing more than the boy throwing his head back and closing his eyes, stretching his mouth as wide as possible to let the fluid shoot out of him uninterrupted. The position he was resting his head in seemed so… unnatural. And his neck… there was no way it was nearly as wide as his collar bones before! Something was wrong, very wrong!

“I would stand back if I were you!” Dr. Natasha interrupted. “Well, unless you like this sort of thing. Judging by your expression, I have a feeling this might be your first time seeing what science can really do.

Katy looked on in wide eyed disbelief as the most bizarre sight of her life unfolded right before her eyes. Every principle of science she’d ever known was suddenly, violently being violated right before her very eyes as an adult lost their form and shifted into a new right before her. The boy’s neck continued to expand and fatten until it was as wide as his very shoulders. Bones creaked and flesh stretched as the tip of his head started rising higher and higher on the winds of that expanding neck. Katy diverted her attention back down. Tim’s balls were still expanding, now ridiculously sized cohones the size of his asscheeks. Katy couldn’t see his erection anymore, no matter how hard she looked. Her eyes raised back up to make an even more startling revelation: she couldn’t find Tim’s arms.

Katy arose from her seat to inspect that huge flesh mass that use to be her actor earlier. Something about the way his body was shifting and changing, gurgling and surging, demanded her attention. Her eyes couldn’t make sense of things, as if all the scene before her was simply an optical illusion. She slowly walked around the flesh mass now rising higher and higher, keen on seeing Tim’s face. His head was thrust so unnaturally far back… What did he look like!? She had to know!

“H-hey! Seriously!” Natasha repeated. “I know it’s shocking to see for your first time, but getting that near is unsafe! If you get much closer you risk…”

Katy was undeterred by the doctor’s words. Morbid curiosity set in. She had to see what this all looked like on the other side, what had become of the human that was just standing before her. She peaked high at the back of the boy’s face…

Nothing. There was no face back there. No eyes, ears, nose, not a facial feature to speak of. All that ended the mass of Tim’s body was a giant, red, pulsating cock head.

Finally, Katy started to digest things. She backed up. Everything came into view. The actor student before her moments earlier was an eight foot tall cock with beach-ball sized nuts and a pair of legs. She was stunned to dead silence. Her hands reached out for her camera, but she was too close to the throbbing monolith to find it. She just stood in amazement and shock, mind whirling with a million questions about what had just happened…

And soon she learned she was within shooting range.

Tim’s body heaved. More accurately, the giant cock that use to be Tim ejaculated sticky, potent sperm like a fountain straight into the air. A considerable amount came crashing back down on Katy, coating the poor girl in basic, stinking spunk.

Before she even had time to access what was happening, Katy felt her gut gurgle with an unavoidable need to vomit. She bent to heave, only to see that same white gunk blair out of her.

“We’ve lost them! She’s second generation! Get to containing this!” Dr. Natasha instructed in the distance.

Alarm bells sounded and lights flash. Katy looked around to find help, another fresh load of spunk-vomit cascading out her face. She could feel something… something worse brewing inside her.

Katy felt someone approach behind her. A dark black rag covered her face, another darting over her mouth. Headphones covered her ears, soon blasting some intense sonic frequency that exhausted Katy completely. Soon after, she felt her body moved and tugged, touch her only access to the world in otherwise complete sensory deprivation...

* * *

Katy wasn’t exactly sure where she was. She hadn’t seen anything the last few minutes, and she’d only heard strange internal sounds as she was waddled away. Such odd noises were coming from her body… liquid gurgling, rushing… and the unmistakable sound of her very bones changing and molding. She didn’t feel those little devices blocking her eyes or ears anymore. Her hands seemed to be bound, maybe even choked for blood as she couldn’t feel them at all. The only part of her body she still felt controlled as normal were her legs, far more off balanced than usual. Adjusting her position seemed so hard. Somehow her current position, standing with her upper body sprawled across the floor, seemed perfectly comfortable. But weirdest of all was this feeling of something building inside her, something like a burp or a sneeze or a hiccup. It kept building and building, almost uncontrollably. Soon, it felt almost unbearable! Katy needed to let it out. Something was flexing to all let it go. She tried to let whatever it was go, try to let it all come out wherever it wanted to go. She strained and strained and strained until finally, finally..

SPLURRRRRT~! The newest cock in the containment center finally gave off its first ejaculation, showing the observing chemists just how volatile their drug could be! Katy was a sight to behold as the first to change from second hand exposure. The huge ropes of spunk that erupted out of Tim’s former mouth were rolling out the urethra of Katy’s cock entirety! It just wouldn’t stop; that enormous veiny cock that use to be Katy’s body continued spurting seemingly endless quantities of steaming spunk everywhere, all across the grated floors of the holding cell. Tim and Katy were locked in a cycle of near endless climax, taking only 2 minute breaks between ejaculations before another 10 minute long orgasm coaxed a deluge of fluids out of their cock bodies once again.

“Damn, it’s still doing this! Unbelievable!” Dr. Natasha griped. “How hard is it to get only the first one to transform into a cock!? Oh well. Fine enough, it’s ready to ship.”

“You sure you want to share this on the market in its current state? Wouldn’t it be a bit odd having walking cocks on the street jizzing on everyone?” one of the doctor’s lab hands asked.

“Hmm? Oh, don’t worry, Courtney, they’ll be perfectly fine in a week’s time.” Dr. Natasha explained. “By then, the coked-up infini-generation particles in their body will have decayed so much, you won’t be able to tell which atoms can seemingly duplicate matter at a whim! They’ll be so defuse, they’ll have relative control over their bodies again and return to their old state.”

“...With no negative repercussions, right?” Courtney continued to pry.

“Oh, nothing major!” Natasha answered. The worst is the occasional stiffness of the neck and the occasio-URP”

Natasha paused to lurch over to the special wastebasket below her desk. The woman hung her head there for a long while as her neck suddenly doubled in thickness and unmistakable white fluid came flooding out her face. After 10 seconds of that, she took a deep sigh and resumed her speech, totally relaxed as if nothing had happened.

Dr. Natasha resumed her speech “As you can see, they may suffer the occasional mouth ejaculations. The second hand exposed one… well, she might retch semen, she might end up getting a stiff back when aroused. I’m not too sure; I get both, but this particular drug might be a bit different. Only one way to find out!”

Natasha undid her lab coat, locked her personal items into a desk drawer, and headed closer towards the ejaculating duo of cocks in their glass pen. “The only other really bad side effect might be addiction. Once you turn into a giant cock once… it’s hard not to want to go back! There’s not much better than having your body orgasm endlessly for days on end. They might be a little reckless pursuing further opportunities if allowed.”

Natasha continued to undress right in front of her coworkers, sparing her clothes from getting damaged badly from what came next. “Now, I’ll test to make sure all female users react to second hand exposure the same way!”

The door to Katy and Tim’s cock enclosure opened up. Natasha peeped her head out one last time before locking herself in. “Someone tell my supervisor I’ll be on paid leave for a week; I’ll be right here if you need me~!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Tentacles, Ladies with Dicks

Sable sat patiently in the lobby, flipping through the assortment of business magazines she’d never heard of. Getting a chance to interview for an internship at Joyce Chemical was a major deal! It’d make for a wonderful looking highlight on her resume. She could hardly believe she was about to meet Dr. Felicia Joyce herself! 

Some time had passed now. Sable had arrived at 9:40 for her 10:00am interview, but now things were rolling past 10:05 and she still hadn’t been called for. She seemed to be the only on there for today. What was the matter?

Sable rose from her seat and walked out of the lobby down the hall to the big boss’s door. Some strange noises started to ring through the air, as if a bunch of people were inside her office moving about. Sable got close to the wooden fixture and knocked.

“Dr. Joyce?” She meekly asked.

A slamming noise unlike anything Sable had ever heard before rang out! It felt like a massive car had just slammed against the wall! The sound of a woman grunting and struggling rang through from the other side. 

“Dr. Joyce!?” Sable asked again. “Dr. Joyce, are you alright!?” 

There was a response this time. “Hmm?” All the stress in that grunting voice vanished in an instant. “Ah, new recruit! Come in!”

The sounds of massive objects moving and someone struggling continued to rage as Sable opened the door. The sight that lay before the college sophomore was something straight out of a space opera. Dr. Joyce was coiled within the confines of a massive faceless pink tentacle monster, sporting tendrils as thick as Joyce’s chest!

Dr. Joyce didn’t seem keen on giving up. Even with 3 out of 4 limbs held in tentacle bondage and multiple pseudopods entirely too close to the insides of her thighs, she fought on. Her one free arm snatched the Boey knife clutched between her teeth and raised back to stab the beast. A flurry of furious cuts dug into the soft skin of the oversized tentacles, spraying huge quantities of fluorescent green blood gushing over the clean white carpet of Joyce’s office. 

The beast recoiled from the repeated stabbings. Joyce was freed from the beast’s clutches, outside the lingering tentacles on her crotch. She dove back to a supply cabinet just slightly behind her desk, digging for something important. All the while, Dr. Joyce was bent over enough that Sable could clearly see a tentacle at least six inches across wedged deep inside her anus, right next to her enormous dangling balls and impressively large dick. With a loud “Ah-HA!”, Joyce emerged from the depths of the rest of her office supplies, enthusiastically pulling out a beretta pistol. 

Joyce took aim and unloaded into the beast’s fleshy hide, pumping it with enough holes to finally stir screams of pain out of the beast from some unknown mouth far sunken into the air vents. As Joyce reached for a second clip, her clenched flist slammed down on her desk’s intercom .

“VERONICA!” Joyce yelled into her intercom, cocking her pistol. 

Moments later the voice came over the intercom again. “Dr. Joyce, if you’re going to yell that loud, I can hear you in the other-”

“VERONICA! Someone let the sex tentacles get in the air vents again! Do something!” Joyce shouted among gunshots. 

“Species this time?” Veronica calmly asked.

“Utero-Culus breeder. Big fucker too!” Dr. Joyce replied.

“Yes ma’am; I’ll prep someone with the pheromone lubricant in just a minute. They should slink out of the air vents back into containment in just a moment…” Veronica added, cutting off the intercom. 

Seemingly, the tentacle beast wanted no more to do with Dr. Joyce’s room after repeatedly being shot and stabbed. The tentacle wedged inside Joyce’s asshole yanked itself out and recoiled as fast as it could with the rest of the enormous tentacle ensemble retreating into the air vents. Joyce, however, was not keen on letting the tentacle beat quietly ebb back into captivity once an unlucky employee lured it back home. She tossed the gun aside for her oversized knife and made a few final deep, vengeful cuts into the enormous tentacle beast, drenching herself in the invertibrate’s blood. The nightmare monster retreated completely, leaving a severed tentacle. A fluid-soaked Dr. Joyce gave a war screech into the air, absorbed in some primal adrenaline.

Then, finally, Dr. Joyce turned her attention to Sable, now cowering behind the door frame. Her calm confidence washed back over her, as if there wasn’t just an eldritch horror slamming about the room. 

“Ah, you must be Ms. Sable!” Dr. Joyce joyfully greeted. “Welcome, welcome, please take a seat”.

“What the fuck WAS that!?” Sable exclaimed.  
“Oh, pfft. That’s nothing! Sex tentacle beast. Convenient for testing, hard to contain. No worries though. Not my first rodeo. I’m the tentacle assassin!” Joyce spat out in a brief span of time that had no right containing that many sentences. “Oh, by the way: Might need to pause during interview. Big chance of anal tentacle birth in the next 15. Sucker got in DEEP.”

“...Lovely” Sable sighed. This was entirely too strange, but the pay and lucrative career opportunities that would come from working at a place like this kept Sable from running out the door screaming like a lunatic. She tried her very hardest to calm herself and sat down in a spare office chair among the destroyed supplies.

Things got stranger almost immediately. Right in front of Sable, Dr Joyce popped her stained jacket open and started pulling her white blouse beneath over her head. Her huge funbags wrapped in a strained bra on the brink of ripping in half were dangling in front of Sable’s face.

Sable couldn’t believe what was happening. “Umm…. Dr. Joyce?”

“Yeah? What’s up?” Joyce quickly spat out, freeing her expansive knockers from the confines of her chest underwear. Her fat tits and their soda-can diameter areolas bounced forward and jiggled just a yard or so away from the interview candidate.

“Why are you undressing! This is an office!” an overwhelmed Sable complained in a lamentation halfway between a plea and yelling.

“Covered in Blood! Too dirty to talk.” Dr. Joyce replied, tugging her skirt down to full undress beyond her heels. “Spare clothes in the cabinet. Gonna dry off and into those. Gotta have clean clothes! Weighs you down a lot. More than you think. Need better clothes for that!”

Joyce continued to rummage around her belongings in the nude to find a replacement outfit. Sable couldn’t take this, it was all so weird! To divert her attention, her eyes shifted to Joyce’s desktop, looking for any sort of distraction. 

Sable’s hands reached for a strange looking gadget on Joyce’s desk. It looked like an illogical penrose triangle, something that had no right existing in a physical form outside of a sketch. She took the object into her hand and began to inspect it.

Dr. Joyce took notice of Sable’s curiosity as she attempted to contain her heaving chest in a bra. “Ah, fun little thing! Toys R&D made that. On table for whenever I’m bored. Great little brain teaser.”

“Um... “ Sable was befuddled the more she rotated the object and realized it was a very real object somehow working in 3D space. “How did your company make it anyway?”

“Weird case with that doohickey. No scientific way for it to exist. Really! We tried for ages. I got impatient. Way it works is actually rooted in religion. You ever try that stuff? Real powerful those miracles. A bitch to coax out, but damn do they work.” Dr. Joyce hurriedly spat out

Sable was overwhelmed. “So… you prayed to god for this?”

Joyce smirked. “Oh, pfft, nah. He’s more a side bitch. Unreliable supplier. Satan’s behind that one! Hard bargainer, real hard. Not enough for me to crack though. Gave him 15% of the company for that widget there. Pretty swell deal.” 

Sable clutched her temple. “You’re telling me you convinced the real ass devil from real ass hell to help your company!?””

“Cold call master, that’s me!” Dr. Joyce replied. “Master. Mistress? Mistress is sort of correct. Too unprofessional now. Too much sex stuff on it. Works for our business though. Yeah, cold call mistress. That works.”

Sable dropped the issue. Dr. Joyce was still desperately trying to fit her massive bosoms into one of her spare bras, but she hadn’t yet found a pair that didn’t immediately snap apart. Sable tried to rummage around for something else on Dr. Joyce’s desk to distract her from the naked lady before her.

Eventually, she settled on a small stand up portrait of a young man smiling sitting on her desk “Who’s this guy? Is he your son? Your husband?” 

“Nah, that’s me! Was me, at least. Not really me. Pre-transition me.” Dr. Joyce grunted, finally securing her cleavage in place with a particularly tough bra.“Use to be a wreck. Meek, quiet, stupid, scared, depressed, yuck! Kicked my ass real good. Sent that parta me to deadnamesville. Ugly fucks can bloom one day. Keep that photo there to remind me. Whole reason I started the company! Slaughtered the Dysphoria. Chemicals do some cool shit. After that, it was playtime. Playtime ever since. You’re looking at queen playtime! Goddess playtime. No, too sexual again. Yeah, goddess playtime works.”

Dr. Joyce plucked the photograph out of Sable’s hands to view it herself. “God, I can’t believe how small my dick use to be.” 

The doctor tossed the photo away into the smoldering pile of destruction where the tentacle beast use to be, finally taking a seat fully clothed and ready for action. “So! Interview time. Let’s do this.”

Sable sighed in relief. She took a deep breath to introduce herself and-

“You’re hired.” Dr. Joyce blurted.

Sable shook her head. “What?” 

“You’re hired! Stood here though all that. Great skills! Obvious choice for the job.” Dr. Joyce continued. “Life throws a lot of bullshit at you. Angry parents, bad teachers, raging dysphoria, awful insults, loud doubters, self doubt, C&Ds, Health inspectors, the like. I need someone who stands up to all that! Someone to yell “Fuck you! I’ll care after I win!” Someone not afraid! Someone brave. Someone calm in a constant state of fan-shit-hitting. You’re the one for the job. Great stuff! Bravo!”

“Uhmm... “ Sable was totally taken aback but… sure! “A-alright! Thank you so much Dr. Joyce!” Sable smiled, extending her hand for a shake. 

“Wonderful! Fantastic!” Joyce celebrated. “Say, what did you apply for again?”

Joyce leaned in and rattled the other woman’s hand with that same iron-fisted business shakedown. However, three pumps into the motion and the sound of liquid shifting and rushing somewhere suddenly broke through the air. Joyce redirected her attention to her own body, only now noticing that her stomach had ballooned to look pregnant with twins in the time she’d sat down. 

“Urgh, shit!” Joyce lamented.

A split second later, Joyce’s anus stretched to its limits once more and a writhing spawn of huge sex tentacles came rushing out of her asshole, each tendril immediately fleeing for shelter as more and more tentacle spawn fled from the brood’s makeshift womb. Joyce clenched her teeth and fists, enduring the sensation of giving birth to well over 30 tentacle creatures as best she could.

Sable was about to panic… but then she took a second to reflect on Dr. Joyce’s words. Was this really a that weird or all that bad? Surely the rest of the chemical plant could take it. It seemed invincible to this sort of thing already…

Sable pumped her arm a bit to finish the handshake with Dr. Joyce. The other woman’s focus twisted back to the plant’s newest intern, a big smile aimed her way. Dr. Joyce absolutely had to give her a tour immediately; the sex tentacle infestation could absolutely wait...


End file.
